Emancypantki II/XXXVII
. . . . . . . . Oboje Brzescy uprosili Dębickiego, ażeby zjadł z nimi obiad. Zgodził się pod warunkiem, że pozwolą mu zajrzeć do domu, do Zosi. W godzinę był z powrotem. Jedli obiad w numerze we troje, a przez ten czas Zdzisław z doskonałym humorem opowiadał im o swojej karierze przemysłowej, na której mógł zrobić duży majątek i zabezpieczyć przyszłość rodzicom i siostrom. - Zrobisz jeszcze majątek!... - zawołała z przekonaniem Madzia. - Phy... - odparł niedbale - może i tak będzie. Pierwej jednak muszę rozmówić się z Tapeinerem. Madzia z wdzięcznością spojrzała na profesora. Trudno było o lepszy dowód, że w usposobieniu jej brata zachodzi jakaś korzystna zmiana. Po obiedzie na wniosek Madzi poszli we trójkę do Saskiego Ogrodu. Wlekli się jak dziady na odpust, a znalazłszy w alei od Marszałkowskiej ulicy pustą ławkę zasiedli. Gdy Zdzisław trochę odsunął się od nich, Madzia szepnęła do Dębickiego: - Wie pan, on już nie mówi o śmierci... Brat usłyszał to i odparł: - Nie tylko nie mówię, ale nawet nie myślę. Nie wiem, czy kiedy spotkamy się w innym świecie... Ale przyjemniej myśleć o kwestiach dotyczących choćby fantastycznej nieśmiertelności aniżeli o gniciu. Pan Dębicki ma słuszność: my, młodzi, nie posiadamy ukształcenia filozoficznego, a nawet - mamy wstręt do metafizyki. Tymczasem metafizyka uczy, że na świat można patrzeć z innego punktu niż materialistyczny. I nic nie stracilibyśmy na nowym poglądzie. Bo jeżeli spotka nas nicość, przynajmniej nie martwilibyśmy się za wcześnie. Ale jeżeli naprawdę za wrotami śmierci jest jakiś świat doskonalszy, to filozofia materialistyczna - złą usługę oddaje ludzkości... Chociaż... wszystko to może być tylko marzenie!... - rzekł po chwili. - Mnie, rozdrażnionego, metafizyka może uspokoić na parę dni. Ale gdyby wszyscy ludzie zapomnieli o rzeczywistości!... Dębicki uśmiechnął się. - Jak to trudno - mówił - otrząsnąć się z nałogów. Dla pana dusza wobec materii wciąż zdaje się posiadać mniejszy stopień rzeczywistości aniżeli ciało. Tymczasem dusza jest bardziej rzeczywistą niż ciało, jest jedyną rzeczywistością. Boisz się pan, ażeby ludzkość nie utonęła w marzeniach, czyli w rozważaniu świata duchowego. Ależ tym światem musimy się zajmować, bo on jest nami i w nas, jest naszą istotą i przyszłością; zresztą jest co najmniej zwierciadłem, w którym odbija się natura zmysłowa. O naturze zaś i o życiu realnym ludzie nie zapomną: głód, chłód, pragnienie i tysiące innych bodźców są doskonałymi środkami mnemonicznymi. Trzeba tylko zachować równowagę: nie topić się we własnym wnętrzu, nie rozpraszać w zmysłach, ale chodząc po ziemi trzymać głowę w niebie, dopóki - nie przeniesiemy się tam całkowicie. Co się tycze metafizyki, z której tak wytrząsa się materializm, ach, panie Brzeski, jak ten materializm nie zna nowożytnej nauki! Przecie to rzecz wiadoma, że wielka nauka stanowczo przekroczyła granice zmysłowości i wypłynęła na ocean metafizyki. Weź pan astronomię, która mówi, że światło ubiegające trzysta tysięcy wiorst na sekundę musi lecieć do najbliższych gwiazd stałych przez cztery lata, dwadzieścia lat, pięćset lat i tysiące lat... Gdzie pan ma środki na uzmysłowienie tego rodzaju odległości?... Weź pan fizykę, która chcąc objaśnić nam wymiary atomu daje taki przykład. W główce szpilki jest osiem sekstylionów atomów. Gdybyśmy co sekundę odrzucali z tej główki po milionie atomów, w takim razie skończylibyśmy nasz rachunek w ciągu dwustu pięćdziesięciu trzech tysięcy lat... Nie dziw, że po tego rodzaju rachunku Clerk Maxwell powiedział: "To, co widzimy, zrobione jest z tego, czego się nie widzi." A przypomnij pan sobie te setki trylionów drgań eteru na sekundę?... Albo weź pan sam ów eter. Ma on być tysiąc kwadrylionów razy rzadszy od wody, ale nie jest ani gazem, ani płynem, raczej ciałem stałym i ciągłym, rodzajem galarety. Eter ma być miliard razy mniej sztywnym od stali, ale każdy cal angielski ugniata z siłą siedemnastu bilionów funtów. Powiedz pan, czy to nie jest najfantastyczniejsza metafizyka... A przecież jest ona tylko wnioskiem z obserwacyj naukowych nad ciałami i zjawiskami materialnymi. - Więc człowiek zawsze musi wątpić!... Nigdy nie pozna prawdy!... - zawołał z goryczą Zdzisław uderzając laską w ziemię. - Palcem nie dotknie prawdy ani nie dojrzy jej okiem, ale znajdzie ją duchem i w duchu - odparł Dębicki. Ponieważ zerwał się wiatr chłodny, więc opuścili ogród i wrócili do numeru. Dębicki zajął fotel, a Madzia usadowiła brata w pozycji półleżącej na kanapie. - Należy nam się od profesora objaśnienie - zaczął Brzeski. - Powiedział pan, że czucie, owo moje czucie, nie jest własnością organizmu materialnego. Więc... czegóż... - Wytłomaczę się - odparł Dębicki. - Ale pierwej pan powiedz mi: w jaki sposób wyobrażasz sobie materialnie proces myślenia? Co tam robi się w mózgu? - Kwestia ta nie jest jeszcze jasna dla anatomii i fizjologii, nie wiemy, jak się to robi, tylko odgadujemy... - Mój Zdzisiu, daj temu spokój - przerwała Madzia - bo znowu zostaniesz materialistą... Zdzisław uśmiechnął się i mówił: - Trzeba pamiętać, że komórki nerwowe są machinami bardzo rozmaitego typu. Jedne przykładają się do kurczenia mięśni, inne są wrażliwymi: te wyłącznie na światło, tamte wyłącznie na dźwięk, owe na ciepło, jeszcze inne na zapachy. A ponieważ komórki nerwowe odznaczają się tak wielką rozmaitością uzdolnień, można więc przypuścić, że niektóre z nich posiadają w zawiązku - zdolność myślenia. Ile razy w komórce zajdzie jakaś zmiana, najpewniej chemiczna, której towarzyszy ciepło i elektryczność, tyle razy budzi się w owej komórce niby iskierka procesu umysłowego. A jak z pojedyńczych iskier tworzy się wielki płomień, tak z elementarnych, niewyraźnych skutkiem swojej małości, procesów duchowych powstaje rozległa i wyraźna myśl o czymś... - Ach, Zdzisławie!... - zawołała Madzia - nie mów tak... Zobaczysz, że ci to zaszkodzi... - Jej wciąż zdaje się, że jest na pensji - odparł brat. Muszę jednak przyznać - ciągnął dalej - że psychiczna strona myślenia nie przedstawia mi się jasno... Jakich zmian chemicznych potrzeba, ażeby w komórce obudziło się czucie? Czy każdy proces chemiczny jest czuciem, czy przywilej ten posiadają tylko komórki mózgowe?... nie umiałbym odpowiedzieć. Trzeba dodać, że komórki mózgowe mają zdolność przechowywania jakby śladów - dawniejszych wrażeń, a ta ich zdolność jest podstawą pamięci. Skończyłem. Madzia pytającym wzrokiem spojrzała na Dębickiego. - Cóż - odparł profesor - zbijać ani dowodzić tego, co pan powiedział, nie potrzebuję. Wolę dowieść czego innego, że c z u c i e wraz ze swoimi rozgałęzieniami, które nazywamy: spostrzeganiem, wnioskowaniem, świadomością i w ogóle - myśleniem, że owo c z u c i e w żaden sposób nie może być produktem mózgu. M o j e c z u c i e, które każdy z nas posiada, jest faktem elementarnym. Jeżeli niepodobna dać ślepemu pojęcia o tym, co znaczy kolor, choćby za pomocą najzawilszych kombinacyj: dźwięków, zapachów, dotykań, to jeszcze mniej podobna, za pomocą jakichkolwiek ruchów nerwowych, jakichkolwiek procesów fizycznych czy chemicznych - objaśnić zjawisko czucia. Czucie odsłania przed nami cały świat, ale milion takich widzialnych i dotykalnych światów nie objaśni czucia. Może kiedyś chemia rozłoży pierwiastki chemiczne, może kiedyś potrafi z ołowiu robić złoto. Ale nikt i nigdy nie rozłoży tego pierwiastku: j a c z u j ę, i nikt z procesów chemicznych i fizycznych nie zrobi c z u c i a. A jeżeli zapytacie o dowód, odpowiem: takie jest nasze najgłębsze uczucie tej sprawy, takie jest przekonanie naszej duszy, władzy, która odczuwa całą naturę i sama jedna decyduje o prawdzie lub nieprawdzie. Toteż gdyby jaki fizjolog otworzył nam żywy i zdrowy mózg ludzki, gdyby pokazał jego mikroskopijne falowania i objaśnił, że to drgnienie znaczy gniew, tamto miłość, to kolor żółty, a tamto smak kwaśny, patrzylibyśmy, może nawet zapamiętalibyśmy formy tych drgań, lecz sami - nie odczulibyśmy ani kwasu, ani miłości, ani żółtości, słowem - niczego. Z drugiej strony, gdyby to m o j e c z u c i e było złudzeniem, w takim razie wszystko jest złudzeniem: natura i człowiek, siła i materia, życie i śmierć. Nie byłoby już o co troszczyć się, o czym rozmawiać i myśleć. Wtedy najwłaściwiej byłoby wziąć do łudzącej ręki złudzenie zwane pistoletem i rozsadzić nim inne złudzenie - zwane mózgiem. Dębicki przerwał i spojrzał na swoich słuchaczy: Zdzisław leżał na kanapie z przymkniętymi oczyma; przy nim siedziała Madzia i trzymając brata za rękę wpatrywała się w profesora. - Nie jesteście państwo zmęczeni? - pytał Dębicki. - Ależ nie... - zawołała Madzia. - Przeciwnie - dodał Zdzisław - jesteśmy zaciekawieni... Czuję, że pan zbliża się do jakichś stanowczych dowodów... - Ma pan rację - rzekł Dębicki - zbliżam się do węzła kwestii. Czy dowody, jakie wam przytoczę, będą nowymi - nie wiem. W każdym razie są moimi i zapewne dlatego przypisuję im ważność. A teraz kilka pytań. Czy zgadzasz się pan, że w całym obszarze naszej wiedzy największą prawdą jest fakt, że - my czujemy, że mamy czucie?... - Rozumie się - odparł Brzeski. - Czy zgadzasz się pan, że nasze czucie jest faktem fundamentalnym? To znaczy, że czucie towarzyszy nie tylko naszym wyobrażeniom o istnieniu siły, materii, światła, praw, jakie nimi rządzą, ale nawet naszym wyobrażeniom o - nieistnieniu tych rzeczy? Wszak możemy myśleć o tym, że świat kiedyś zginie, że jego prawa zmienią się, że pierwiastki chemiczne zostaną rozłożone; lecz myśląc o tych katastrofach nie możemy pozbyć się poczucia naszych myśli. Nawet wyobrażając sobie własną śmierć i nicość jeszcze robimy to na podstawie czucia; innymi słowy: nawet nicość wyobrażamy sobie na tle czucia... - No... jużci chyba tak... - mruknął Zdzisław. - Choć pytanie to wydaje mi się zawikłanym... - Ależ, mój kochany - zgromiła go siostra - nie mów tak!... Cóż w tym jest zawikłanego? - Dobrze, niech będzie proste. - Niech pan to pilnie rozważy - nalegał Dębicki. - Ja bowiem wykładam fakt, że mechanizm naszego czucia jest rozleglejszy od mechanizmu tej części natury, którą widzimy i dotykamy. W naszym czuciu istnieją nie tylko zwierciadła do odbijania realnych zjawisk natury, ale istnieją także szufladki, w których wyrabiają się pojęcia niekiedy wręcz sprzeczne z doświadczeniem. My na przykład nie widzieliśmy wystygłego słońca, rozbitej ziemi, a choćby naszego własnego ciała w postaci rozkładających się zwłok. A jednak o wszystkich tych rzeczach możemy myśleć... - Innymi słowy - przerwał Brzeski - profesor mówi o tym, że człowiek posiada zdolność fantazjowania? - Tylko o tym. Ale istnienie fantazji dowodzi, że dusza nasza nie jest płytką fotograficzną, na której odbija się świat zmysłowy, lecz jest machiną, która przerabia spostrzeżenia pochodzące od świata. - Rozumiem. - Doskonale!... - prawił Dębicki. - A czy wierzy pan w dalszym ciągu, że dusza nasza, czyli rozwinięte czucie, jest - nieprzenikliwym? To znaczy, że ani ja nie mogę przeniknąć pańskiego czucia, ani pan mojego? - Tak. - Pysznie!... A czy zgadza się pan, że nasze czucie, czyli dusza, jest czymś jednym i jednolitym pomimo rozgałęzień, jakimi są zmysły zewnętrzne, zmysły wewnętrzne, pamięć, wyobraźnia, pragnienia, radości, gniewy i tak dalej?... - No, o tym można by pogadać... - Ale bardzo krótko - odparł Dębicki. - Proszę pana, to, co nazywamy naturą, składa się z mnóstwa przedmiotów oddzielnych. Są oddzielne drzewa, oddzielne krowy, oddzielne muchy, oddzielne ziarnka piasku, oddzielni ludzie, oddzielne promienie światła i oddzielne zmiany, jakim ulegają te promienie. Tymczasem w duszy naszej istnieje tak potężny popęd do jedności, że tę jedność narzucamy naturze i mówimy: las, stado, rój, ława piaszczysta, społeczeństwo, optyka. Wszystkie teorie naukowe i wszystkie dzieła sztuki, wszystkie prace ludzkie i wyroby techniczne powstały stąd, że dusza nasza narzuca swoją jedność nieskończonej rozmaitości, jaka istnieje w naturze. Prawda, że są przedmioty na pozór jednolite, na przykład: stół, woda, ściana... Ale ta jednolitość opiera się na niedokładności zmysłów; w gruncie rzeczy bowiem stół, woda i ściana składają się z cząstek, a te cząstki z oddzielnych i nie przylegających do siebie atomów. Krótko mówiąc: dusza nasza jest tak jednolitą, że z największą siłą narzuca swoją jednolitość wszystkiemu. I dopiero wówczas uznaje rozmaitość, gdy ją do tego gwałtem zmuszą zmysły, w każdej chwili przeszkadzając jej do - utworzenia jedności. - Istotnie, że to tak wygląda - mruknął Brzeski. - A teraz dowiodę panu twierdzenia zasadniczego. Brzmi ono tak: "Materiałem, w którym odbywa się zjawisko czucia, nie może być to, co nazywamy materią w znaczeniu chemicznym." A więc ani tłuszcz, ani fosfór, ani ich kombinacje, ani żadne komórki i włókna nerwowe... - To pan chyba cud zrobi - szepnął Zdzisław. - Gdyby mózg był substancją posiadającą władzę czucia (a wiemy z fizjologii, że mózg nie posiada czucia), w takim razie: primo - każdy atom tlenu, wodoru, fosforu itd., wchodzący w skład mózgu, musiałby posiadać czucie; secundo - musiałby istnieć jeden atom, do którego spływałyby doświadczenia innych atomów, i ten centralny atom stanowiłby naszą duszę. Rozumie się, duszę nieśmiertelną, gdyż atomy, według nauki, są niezniszczalne. - Dlaczego pan nie przypuszcza, że z atomów nieczułych może wytworzyć się czujący agregat?... - wtrącił Brzeski. - Zupełnie z tej samej przyczyny, dla której gromada ślepych nie utworzy agregatu, który by mógł widzieć. - Ależ atomy zdolne są do tworzenia agregatów posiadających całkiem nowe własności. Kwas siarczany na przykład jest zupełnie różny od siarki, tlenu i wodoru, jest rzeczą nową i nie dającą się wyrozumować z własności jego pierwiastków... - Nie, panie - odparł Dębicki - kwas siarczany nie jest rzeczą "nową"; on tylko ma nową postać energii chemicznej, w którą wsiąknęły energie chemiczne jego pierwiastków. Co ciekawsze, że kwas siarczany posiada mniejszą energię napiętą aniżeli suma składających go pierwiastków. Pod tym względem związki chemiczne są podobne do spółek finansowych. Pan A składa sto rubli, B dwieście; a C trzysta; razem złożyli sześćset rubli, ale z tej sumy jakaś część wsiąknie w lokal, sprzęty, księgi potrzebne do utrzymania spółki, a zaledwie sto - dwieście, może czterysta rubli będzie kapitałem obrotowym, czyli energią napiętą spółki. Lecz gdyby panowie A, B i C pojedyńczo nie mieli ani grosza, to i spółka ich także nie miałaby ani grosza, jakkolwiek ustawilibyśmy tych panów obok siebie. Przypuśćmy jednak (co nie jest rzeczą niemożliwą), że atomy posiadają czucie, a nawet świadomość, to jeszcze zgromadzenie ich nie utworzy całości, która by miała jakieś gromadzkie czucie i gromadzkie j a. Przecież ludzie są istotami czującymi, świadomymi, rozumnymi i mogą nawzajem komunikować sobie uczucia i myśli. Lecz co z tego?... Gdyby zeszło się dwu ludzi czy milion ludzi, gdyby porozumiewali się wszelkimi sposobami, gdyby nawet w tej samej sekundzie doznawali podobnych uczuć: miłości, radości, gniewu - to jeszcze nie utworzą razem jakiegoś nowego bytu, który posiadałby zbiorowe czucie i mógłby powiedzieć: ja, gromada, czuję to a to... Każdy bowiem z tych ludzi będzie posiadał tylko swoje własne czucie, które nie spłynie się z żadnym innym i nie utworzy wyższego czucia, wyższego - j a. Mógłby zajść jeden wypadek: oto gromada ludzi wybiera jakiegoś człowieka, komunikuje mu swoje myśli i tym sposobem wywołuje w nim coś na kształt umysłowości zbiorowej. Lecz i wtedy ów człowiek będzie czuł tylko sam - wywołane w nim myśli. Podobnie z atomami mózgu. Może rozmaite atomy posiadają czucie, każdy własne; może nawet komunikują je jakiemuś jednemu atomowi, który tym sposobem łączyłby w sobie rozmaitość wrażeń z jednością czucia, czyli - byłby naszym j a, naszą duszą nieśmiertelną - jak on. Na nieszczęście fizjologia uczy nas, że atomy mózgu ciągle zmieniają się i choćby nawet istniał jakiś centralny atom, to i on wyleciałby z mózgu w ciągu kilku miesięcy, a wraz z nim i nasze j a, które przecież, z bardzo drobnymi zmianami, jest wciąż tym samym j a. - No, tak!... - mruknął Brzeski po namyśle. - Ale dlaczego profesor rozumując o atomach zastępuje ich ludźmi, o których wiemy z góry, że mają czucie i świadomość? - Dlatego, że nie jestem filozofem, który dla postawienia teorii światła nie zajmuje się światłem, ale knotem i naftą. Mówię o czuciu, chcę wytłomaczyć czucie, więc muszę szukać nie czego innego, tylko czucia, tam, gdzie ono jest, a więc - we mnie samym i w innych ludziach. Daj mi pan sposób obserwować czucie w zwierzęciu czy w roślinie, tak jak mogę je obserwować w sobie, a wówczas będę mówił o zwierzętach i roślinach a nawet o minerałach i pierwiastkach chemicznych.. - Widzi pan - odezwał się po chwili Brzeski - to, co pan mówił, niby jest dowodem, ale... nie robi wrażenia dowodu silnego... - Cóż pan nazywasz dowodem silnym? - Choćby mały rachunek... - Dobrze. Dodaj pan, ile chcesz, bytów nieczujących, pomnóż byt nieczujący przez jaką chcesz liczbę, a ten rachunek przekona cię, że - nie otrzymasz czucia. - Tak... No, a doświadczenie?... - wtrącił z uśmiechem Zdzisław. - Weź pan gromadę czujących i świadomych ludzi, a przekonasz się, że łącząc ich w jakie zechcesz grupy, nie otrzymasz zbiorowego czucia ani świadomości. - To będzie doświadczenie analogiczne, nie bezpośrednie... - A gdzie pan masz doświadczenie bezpośrednie choćby w kwestii odległości ziemi od słońca?... - spytał Dębicki. - Mechanika, astronomia, fizyka w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu zjawiskach na sto opierają się na dedukcji i analogii i - mimo to nazywają się naukami pewnymi. Dlaczegóż więc dedukcje w dziedzinie psychologii mają nie być pewnymi?... Wszak opierają się na c z u c i u, a czucie jest większym pewnikiem aniżeli jakikolwiek inny fakt na świecie czy w nauce. Brzeski leżąc oparł głowę na ręku, wpatrywał się w profesora, rozmyślał, wreszcie rzekł: - Ma pan słuszność, że nasze pokolenie nie jest oswojone z filozofią czy z dialektyką, i dlatego ja na przykład nie potrafię zbijać pańskich poglądów. Ale... co pan sądzi o Tainie?... - To wielki myśliciel i stylista - odparł Dębicki. - Widzi pan... - ciągnął Brzeski. - A przecież między tym wielkim myślicielem i panem jest olbrzymia niezgoda, bo pan mówi o jedności naszego j a, które nie może składać się z atomów, podczas gdy Taine dowodzi, że nasze j a właśnie składa się jakby z atomów, bo z nieskończenie małych wrażeń, które stoją tak blisko siebie, że zdają się tworzyć jedną istotę. Naprawdę więc nasze jednolite j a jest złudzeniem. - Proszę pana - rzekł Dębicki - kto powołuje się na autora, musi pamiętać, o czym on mówi i czego chce dowieść. Otóż Taine, o ile go rozumiem, w książce O inteligencji chciał pokazać, w jaki sposób z drobnych wrażeń, pochodzących bądź ze świata zewnętrznego, bądź z naszego wnętrza - tworzą się umysłowe wizerunki tegoż świata i wnętrza. I objaśnił, że według niego owe wizerunki podobne są do mozaikowych obrazów, które z daleka wyglądają jak malowidło, z bliska zaś są zbiorem różnobarwnych kamyków. Co jednak jest podstawą, do której przylepiają się owe kamyki? czym jest owa istota, ów byt czy niebyt, który ł u d z i s i ę jednolitością swoich mozaikowych obrazów?... o tym nie mówi. Lecz przypominam panu, że w końcu swego dzieła Taine uznaje możliwość metafizyki i legalność jej badań. Dusza zaś należy tymczasem do zakresu metafizyki, chociaż moim zdaniem do takiej samej metafizyki należy cała dzisiejsza fizyka matematyczna z jej atomami, teorią gazów i optyką. W chwili gdy mówimy, że atom ma wielkość dwumilionowej części milimetra, że cząstka wodoru w ciągu sekundy uderza się dziewięć miliardów razy o cząstki sąsiednie, że światło czerwone polega na trzystu osiemdziesięciu siedmiu trylionach drgań na sekundę, w tej chwili opuszczamy dziedzinę eksperymentu i przenosimy się na ocean metafizyki. To darmo!... Albo trzeba wyrzec się szczytów, na jakich stanęła dzisiejsza wielka nauka, i zostać płytkimi sceptykami, którzy w to tylko wierzą, czego dotkną palcem, albo musimy pogodzić się z faktem, że "rzeczy widzialne są zrobione z rzeczy niewidzialnych" i że świat realny naprawdę zaczyna się poza granicami naszych zmysłów. - Dziwny horyzont otwiera pan przede mną - odezwał się Brzeski. - No, ale... ta dusza... dusza nieśmiertelna!... O niej niech pan mówi... - Dowiodłem - odpowiedział profesor - (o ile te rzeczy dadzą się podciągnąć pod rubrykę dowodów), że dusza nie może być wynikiem zjawisk zachodzących w materii podzielnej, czyli tej, która podpada pod zmysły. Spróbuję teraz wytłomaczyć, jaką powinna być ta substancja, w której mieści się nasze czucie m o j e czucie. Więc naprzód, substancja duchowa musi być ciągła, nie może składać się z oddzielnych cząstek jak ciała materialne, a w szczególności mózg... Po wtóre - pewna masa tej substancji musi być wyodrębniona od swego otoczenia, od innych mas duchowych; gdyż inaczej moje czucie rozlewałoby się po jakichś niezmiernych obszarach, zamiast koncentrować się w moim j a; gdyż inaczej ja odczuwałbym wrażenie pańskie, a pan moje. Po trzecie - substancja ta musi być wrażliwą nie tylko na tak grube wpływy, jak na przykład dotknięcie albo dźwięk, ale i na tak subtelne, jak ciepło, światło i im podobne zjawiska. Po czwarte - w tej ograniczonej masie substancji duchowej musi być nagromadzona pewna stała ilość energii, o czym świadczy choćby nasza twórczość umysłowa, wybuchy uczuć i - wola. Wszystkie te wnioski wypływają bądź z naszych obserwacyj nad s a m y m s o b ą, bądź nad zewnętrznymi zjawiskami. A teraz wyobraź pan sobie kulę czy sześcian, czy inną bryłę zbudowaną z substancji czującej i ciągłej. Gdyby na bryłę tę nic nie działało; wewnątrz jej odbywałyby się jakieś jednostajne ruchy, a jej czucie miałoby formę półsenną. W chwili jednak, gdyby bryła ta uległa dotknięciu, gdyby uderzył o nią dźwięk, promień ciepła lub światła, w masie jej powstałby nowy ruch i czucie. Ten punkt, na który działałby wpływ zewnętrzny, doznałby wrażenia, a reszta masy poczułaby, że w niej zaszła jakaś zmiana, i powiedziałaby w sobie: "ja czuję wrażenie", jeżeli wolno użyć podobnego porównania. Słowem: w masie jednolitej, posiadającej zdolność czucia, każda pobudka zewnętrzna wywołałaby dwa zjawiska. Jednym byłby ruch pochodzący z zewnątrz, któremu odpowiadałoby czucie zewnętrzności; drugim byłoby starcie nowego ruchu z ruchem już istniejącym, któremu odpowiadałoby poczucie własnej masy, czyli swojego j a. - Ależ pan opisuje to, co zachodzi w masie mózgowej - zawołał Brzeski. - Nie, panie - odparł profesor. - Ja mówię o tym, co może zachodzić w masie j e d n o l i t e j i c z u j ą c e j. Mózg zaś nie jest ani jednym, ani drugim. Mózg jest tylko przewodnikiem, za pośrednictwem którego świat materialny działa na mechanizm zbudowany z substancji duchowej. - W takim razie wymyślił pan jakąś substancję nie istniejącą... - Pociesz się pan. Substancja podobna może istnieć, choć nie podpada pod zmysły. Odkryła ją nie psychologia i nie metafizyka, ale - fizyka. Jest nią e t e r, materiał nie mający wagi, przenikliwy dla materii ważkiej, delikatniejszy od najsubtelniejszych gazów, jednorodny, a zarazem c i ą g ł y, to jest nie składający się z oddzielnych cząstek. Eter ten wypełnia zarówno przestrzenie międzyplanetarne i międzygwiazdowe, jak i międzyatomowe. Jest on rezerwoarem takich form energii, jak ciepło, światło, elektryczność; jest zaś prawdopodobne, że to, co nazywamy "ciążeniem" i - "ruchem" ciał materialnych, zawdzięcza swój byt specjalnym falowaniom eteru. Otóż ma pan substancję, której brakuje tylko czucia, ażeby mogła nazywać się duchową. Ale jest jeszcze jeden szczegół ciekawy. Wiliam Thomson odkrył za pomocą rachunku następne twierdzenie: "Gdyby siła twórcza w jednolitej masie eteru wywołała «wiry pierścieniowe (podobne do kółek z dymu tytoniowego, które wypuszczają z ust wprawni palacze), wówczas te «wiry pierścieniowe byłyby nie tylko wyodrębnione z masy eteru, ale jeszcze byłyby niezniszczalne, czyli nieśmiertelne." Zdaje mi się, że teoria eteru i twierdzenie Thomsona stanowią kładkę, która mogłaby połączyć fizykę z psychologią i - z powszechną wiarą ludzi w nieśmiertelność duszy. Ponieważ Brzeski niekiedy chwytał się za głowę, więc profesor przerwał i posiedziawszy kilka minut pożegnał rodzeństwo. - Ale jutro wstąpi pan do nas? - zapytała Madzia błagalnym tonem. - Owszem - odparł, już stojąc we drzwiach. góra strony Emancypantki II/XXXVII